


Across the Coals

by bewdofchaos



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Crack, M/M, Memory World Arc, Monarchshipping - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spirit Gate 6, That's one way to greet someone, YGO Collab Love, glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewdofchaos/pseuds/bewdofchaos
Summary: Yami enters into the stone in the hopes of figuring out his past. Instead, he learns something unexpected about himself.
Relationships: Atem/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 11





	Across the Coals

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble #6 for the Battle City - Spirit gate!  
> Prompt: Glass
> 
> Well, this was a challenge for the ages I was given... This is not what I generally write, and to be honest, I haven't written anything quite like this before. Also Yami Yugi and Atem are both 18 in this AU, just FYI

Leather boots clicked against the throne room floor with every step, announcing his arrival. When he entered the stone, he wondered what form he would take on the other side of the looking glass. Despite his journey, the blue uniform and buckles remained.

They did not stay on for long.

Upon seeing the pharaoh’s eyes, Yami knew that he was damned. A hand encased his wrist, pulling him away from the throne room with urgency. He was pulled through the palace into a private residence. The door was shut, coal embers glimmering in his past self’s eyes.

“Who are you?” the pharaoh growled as he pinned Yami against the door. Usually a show of intimidation would cause a similar rise in him, but to his surprise, Yami felt something else rise in its place. He leaned closer to the coals.

“So you want to get to know me?” He smirked. He knew just how he wanted to introduce himself.

He pulled the pharaoh into a kiss so pent and emblazoned that it stole his own breath away. The kiss deepened, fingers ripping at clothing without decorum as both were pulled deep. Yami’s hips jerked instinctively as a hand rubbed roughly against his arousal, his moan echoing throughout the chamber.

“Quiet, Set is next door and would not think kindly of what I’m about to do to you.” The pharaoh purred against his lips just before he pushed him onto the bed.

Pressure and tussle was joined by oil, slicked and stretched. Sweat dripped down from Yami’s temple as he gripped the pharaoh’s hips and thrust himself inside. The tight heat spurred him, his thrusts deep and carnal. The sight of the pharaoh pulling at his erection to find his release ripped Yami of his own, his grunt echoing his end.

He quickly pulled out, come dripping as he flipped the pharaoh on his back. “Your majesty…” A simultaneously salacious address and request.

Yami’s tongue licked up the pharaoh’s inner thigh, lingering before finally attending to the head. A request was moaned. He graciously obliged. He took the pharaoh in deep, the vocalizations of the monarch proved to be just as delicious as his arousal. Soon, a deep cry was accompanied salty shot against back of his throat. The two monarchs, one of games the other of Egypt pulled apart, panting and soaked.

This did not go as he expected.


End file.
